


反客为主

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo





	反客为主

（上）

 

 

 

“你不专心。”

金泰亨停下动作来，手掌握着人的下颚迫使其转过头来与他对视，语气仿佛浸入冰窖般寒冷。

“嗯……？”

金硕珍感受到下颌的痛感，蹙着眉睁开了眼睛，环着人脖颈的手臂也随之放下，垂在他身体两侧。

“你在想什么？”

金硕珍讨厌金泰亨以这样质问的语气对他讲话，温情瞬间消散，取而代之的是烦躁与不满，他伸直小腿踢着金泰亨的腰侧示意人退出他的身体，反而被人按着动弹不得，那硬物又往柔软的体内推进去一些。

“不做了，滚出去。”

金硕珍被金泰亨强硬的态度搞得毫无兴致，撇过头挣开人手掌的桎梏，冷眼瞧着伏在自己身上的人。

“昨天在公司楼下接你还拿着花的人，是谁？”

金硕珍懒得回答他无理取闹的问题，偏偏金泰亨开始握着他的腰抽插起来，袭来的舒爽感令他低吟出声。

“回答我。”

金泰亨还在固执地质问他，金硕珍皱着眉，神色冷淡地避开了人将要吻上来的嘴唇。

“你逾越了，金泰亨。”

 

 

金泰亨刚入娱乐圈时，因傲气与固执的性子栽了不少跟头，不愿意低下头去讨好影片的赞助商，冷着脸拒绝了人递来的酒杯，最终被一个资质远不如他的小新人顶替了主演位置。

“给我一个理由。”

那份拟定通知被拍在桌上，发出沉重的声响，但那导演只是淡淡瞥了金泰亨一眼，语气中满是不屑。

“像你这种不知天高地厚的小子在娱乐圈是活不久的——与其这么清高，进这个圈子做什么？拿自己当富家少爷吗？”

金泰亨压抑着怒气，紧握着拳，手背上青筋暴起。

“那也不能——”

那导演未待金泰亨说完便打断了他。

“不能什么？进了这个染缸就别想着干净，长着副好相貌却不懂得利用，就活该被雪藏。”

 

 

“噗。”

摄影棚入口处传来一声嗤笑，那导演面色不善地转过头去，辱骂的话语几乎要脱口而出，却在看清来人后立刻换上一副谄媚讨好的笑脸。

“金总……您怎么有空……？”

年轻男人瞧着导演伸来的那只手大量了一番，厌恶地皱着眉，索性将其无视掉，导演堆在脸上的笑僵硬了一刻，尴尬地将手收回。

“没什么事情，就来看看公司赞助的新剧的开拍状况，没想到听到王导的大道理，受教了。”

金泰亨是认得这号风云人物的，金硕珍，不过二十七岁便接手家族的娱乐企业且颇有作为，加上过于精致的长相，屡次被片场的女演员提起过。

“没有没有……金总您说笑了……”

王导搓着手心里泌出的汗液，唯唯诺诺地应着，全然没有了刚才的嚣张跋扈。

“这孩子的试镜录像我看过，挺不错的，很符合角色设定，换人的事儿您不考虑一下吗？王导？”

“您说得是……我也这么认为……”

金泰亨因这导演点头哈腰的谄媚模样恶寒不已，皱着眉偏开目光，恰好与金硕珍投来的视线相遇。

好漂亮的一双眼睛，他想，心跳似乎变快了一些。

 

 

金硕珍正准备离开时，刚才的新人演员握住了车门把手阻挡在他身前，旁边的保镖正欲伸手拉扯金泰亨，被金硕珍挥着手拦了下来。

“今天的事情，很感谢你。”

是很有魅力的低音炮，金硕珍饶有兴致地打量着面前不过二十岁的少年。

“举手之劳。”

金泰亨仍没有让开的意思，金硕珍有些意思地挑了下眉，盯着人轮廓分明的五官看了几秒，与人毫不避讳的视线对上。

“回M区那栋别墅吧。”

金硕珍支着下颚吩咐前座的司机，目光始终停留在与他并肩而坐的少年脸上。

 

 

金泰亨从那之后便跟着金硕珍了。

七岁年龄差，不多不少，却也给金硕珍招惹来许多麻烦，年轻气盛的少年常有意无意引得制作方的人极不愉快，好在他出面解决才化解了尴尬的局面。

以及两人的初次性爱，缺少技巧只懂蛮干的金泰亨让他尝尽了苦头，最后还是金硕珍一个大总裁自己跪趴着做完扩张，这场情事在得以进行下去。

“你他妈……轻些……”

金硕珍哪在情事里遭过这样的罪，被人顶弄得下身酸痛，腰部也失去了知觉，他本想着是养了只可爱的小奶虎，谁知是只发狠起来要命的野兽。

好在金泰亨过了二十岁生日后成熟了不少，性爱中也渐渐多了些细腻与体贴，平时也不再需要金硕珍处理什么耍大牌之类的负面新闻了。

 

 

但与此同时，更大的麻烦来了。

金泰亨似乎对“金主与被包养”这样的关系没什么概念，常插手他的人际关系，做爱时也总问些多余的问题，令金硕珍烦躁不已。

“今晚不回来吗？”

“你在哪里？”

“你已经结婚的事情，是真的？”

金硕珍在晚宴上没少喝，看到金泰亨发来的数条短信，没来由恼火，索性将电话卡拨出来扔到了车窗外。

然后就发生了闹得极其不愉快的那一幕。

 

 

金泰亨摔门离开了，醉意未醒的金硕珍揉着酸痛的眉心，正欲起床倒杯水喝，电话铃声恰好响起。

“我下周回国。”

金硕珍一时不知道该如何回答这位名义上的伴侣，他的思绪被金泰亨搅得一团糟，随意应和了几声，便挂断电话裹着被子准备睡觉了。

想起刚才那场中途截止的性爱，金硕珍愈发烦躁了些，似乎还能嗅到枕头上金泰亨的味道。

“到底谁才是被包养的那个啊……”

金硕珍嘟嘟囔囔念叨着，辗转反侧许久才渐渐睡着了。

 

 

“最近新戏还顺利吗？”

郑号锡支着下巴望向坐在对面的人，注意到金泰亨颓然的神情，出声询问他。

“嗯。”

金泰亨用指腹抚摸着杯沿，明显心不在焉的模样，几次启唇却也没说出什么。

郑号锡温柔地笑着，清澈的鹿眸里像是有一潭波光粼粼的小溪。

“你看起来有心事的样子，泰亨。”

金泰亨怔愣几秒，还是压着声音将那句话说了出来。

“抱歉，哥，我们分手吧。”

 

 

金硕珍走进乱作一团的公司大厅，助理立刻弓着腰背迎了上来，似如释重负般叹了口气。

“金总……！您可算是来了！”

金硕珍才回想起昨天因与金泰亨置气而被他丢入人工湖的电话卡，不免有些心虚。

“怎么了？”

助理像是急得要哭出来了，瑟缩着又不敢伸手去握金硕珍的手，只能支支吾吾汇报着情况。

“金泰亨这个祖宗不知道吃错了什么药，突然罢演不肯去片场，反而来了公司找您，保安们又不敢拦他，这会儿在总裁办公室里……”

果然，只要是与金泰亨挂钩的事情，都不会有什么好消息。

金硕珍安顿好混乱的局面，吩咐助理先不要上楼，自己会处理好，他乘坐电梯时又开始隐隐头痛，或许是昨天的酒劲还未过去。

 

 

“早上打不通你的号码，昨天你去哪里了？”

金硕珍刚推开门便被人抓着手腕按到了墙面上，那处的骨头被金泰亨握得咯咯作响，金硕珍因吃痛紧蹙着眉，抬头恰好对上人燃着怒火的眼睛。

“这不管你的事。”

金硕珍试图挣脱人桎梏，反被金泰亨有力的手臂禁锢在他怀里。

“闵玧其？那个人？”

金硕珍压抑着怒气。

“你调查我？金泰亨，你现在是以被包养的身份来质问你金主的正牌男友？”

金泰亨怔住，揽着人腰的手臂也松了几分，金硕珍将其挣开，揉着发红的手腕。

“一手捧红的小狼狗学会调查我了，是我太惯着你？”

金泰亨像只发怒的狮子向他逼近，伸手要去触碰人又被金硕珍避开。

“你明明都结婚了，为什么还……”

金硕珍冷眼观看着人失控的模样，转过身去径直走到办公桌前，拉开下层的抽屉，取出一沓相片，将其置于掌间掂了掂，慵懒地靠在牛皮椅背上。

“我们不是在做同样的事情吗？”

照片被人抛至空中，散落开来，掉落在金泰亨的脚边，某一张锋利的相片的边缘在他下颚处划出一道血痕。

不同角度的偷拍，金泰亨与郑号锡。

 

 

“对了，还有一个惊喜。”

金硕珍的指节有节奏地敲击着桌面，他朝着书柜的方向稍稍颔首，书柜下层也有一摞相同材质的相片。

“他们也一样。”

 

 

 

（中）

 

 

办公桌上的物品尽数被扫到地面上，剧烈的声响在金硕珍耳边炸开来，他的西装外套被粗暴地扯开，衬衫向身体两侧敞开，胸前的大片肌肤裸露在外，接触到冷空气，他下意识瑟缩着，却又被金泰亨强硬地按在桌面上。

“金泰亨！你发什么疯！”

金泰亨阴鸷的眼神似乎要将他撕碎，手掌紧紧捏着金硕珍的下颚，令人疼痛至极却又无法闭合牙齿。

“唔……！”

金硕珍昂贵的西装裤连带最后的遮蔽也被剥下，被随意弃置到一旁，此刻的金泰亨像是只失了神智的暴怒野兽，将裤链拉下一截便扶着性器要往那紧致的穴口里塞。

“所以你早就知道这一切？当初帮我也是为了报复他们？”

金硕珍的下颚被握得酸痛不已，甚至连痛呼都被压抑在喉咙里，只能抬起手臂推搡着身上施暴的人。

“你对我的好也是在耍我？”

人性器只知道一股脑往那处挤，未做任何润滑的穴口完全无法接纳粗暴的入侵者，金泰亨的性器只勉强进去一小截顶端便无法动弹了。

“痛……”

穴口周围的褶皱被撑平至发白，撕裂的痛感令金硕珍几乎要昏厥，手指揪着金泰亨的领口，眼里眨出几滴湿润来，也没能唤醒恼火的人丝毫同情。

“你别想逃开我。”

金泰亨掐着人的腰肢蛮横地向里开拓，金硕珍眼前一阵眩晕，被撑开的穴口似乎渗出了血丝，痛感愈发强烈。

“金泰亨……！你……！”

突如其来的猛烈撞击打断了金硕珍将要说出口的话语，他的后背贴着冰凉的办公桌面，两条腿被掰至最大，人挺硬的性器还在虐待着不堪重负的后穴，他因痛感而意识模糊起来，在漫长的折磨后终于是昏迷过去了。

 

 

金硕珍醒来时意识到自己正赤裸着躺在办公室里的沙发上，身上只盖着件金泰亨的外套，他试着挪动酸痛的肢体，却因不稳险些滑倒地上去，有黏腻的液体从他体内汩汩流出，他只能再度将双腿合拢。

不听人解释就算了，善后清理也不做就潇洒走了，真搞不懂谁才是金主。

金硕珍诽谤着，他的双腿还打着颤，他费力地拾起地上的衣物，尽管衣扣被绷掉几颗，西装也变得皱巴巴，但好在还能穿。

素来有轻微洁癖的金硕珍强忍着嫌弃穿上衣物，摸出手机来想要打一通电话，却想起来那张躺在人工湖底的可怜的电话卡。

堂堂总裁被包养的小狼狗搞得这么狼狈，他大概是前无古人后无来者的吧。

 

 

他刚走出办公室门，瑟缩在楼梯口等待的助理便立刻站起身，依然是那副见到救星的表情。

“金总……！”

金硕珍不想再听到金泰亨这个名字了，他转头就想离开，可那助理偏偏要跟着他，嘴里还支支吾吾地念叨着什么。

“金总……！这次真的是大事儿啊！等一下！您不能出去啊金总……！”

金硕珍被闪光灯晃得眼睛发痛，那群豺狼似的记者见到他立刻蜂拥而上，七嘴八舌问着些他无法理解的问题，他不得已在保安的阻挡下又退回了公司里。

金硕珍揉着胀痛的眉心，转过头看着欲言又止的助理。

“说吧，金泰亨又惹什么事情了。”

 

 

金硕珍发誓他从来没有像现在一样后悔领养了金泰亨那只小狼狗。

“金影帝，您对这次罢戏事件有什么解释？”

画面中的金泰亨单手插着裤袋，好整以暇地瞧着提问的记者。

“我要陪我的爱人。”

那堆人群立即炸开锅，变得嘈杂起来，几个记者在情急之下要往金泰亨身边靠拢，将话筒递到他面前。

“爱人？金影帝是要公开恋情了吗？方便透露一下是圈中哪位明星呢？”

金泰亨甚至坦然地接过递到面前的话筒，目光炯炯盯着镜头。

“不是哪位明星，是金氏娱乐公司总裁，金硕珍。”

金硕珍听不清播放着的录像还在说什么了。

 

 

网路上彻底炸翻了天，关于猜测金影帝是否是被包养得到今天成就，以及金总竟然潜规则旗下艺人，种种猜测席卷了整个娱乐界。

公司上层为了处理这件事情几乎是忙得焦头烂额，为了防止疯狂的娱记们无止境的追踪，金泰亨与金硕珍不得已被安排到了这处偏僻的别墅暂住。

“你居然想用这种方式拴着我？”

金硕珍早就没什么力气与金泰亨争执了，反正最终吃亏都会是他自己。

“至少很管用，不是吗？现在这种情况，只有承认恋情才能摆脱窘境了吧。”

算盘还打得挺精明。

金硕珍瞧着坐在对面毫无愧意的那人，颓然地将脸埋入软枕中，瘫倒在沙发里。

 

 

金硕珍将要对金泰亨的执着程度表示敬意了。

那人又凑过来了，揽着金硕珍的腰贴上他的后背，下巴恰好抵在他的肩膀上，灼热的呼吸打在他的耳边。

“我们现在像不像在度蜜月？”

好坦荡的人，外面可是还被你搞得一团糟，金硕珍翻着白眼，懒得搭理金泰亨，谁知那人变本加厉地嗅着他的颈窝，甚至用嘴唇去触碰那处凸起的锁骨。

“我都闹到这个地步了，你和闵玧其什么时候离婚？”

金硕珍彻底理解他闹这一出的目的了，他怎么想都觉得这小狼狗脑袋里缺根筋，为了报复金主把自己的演艺生涯都搭进去了？

“我不想跟你说话，我困了，要睡觉。”

金硕珍推攘着黏在他身上的小狼狗，金泰亨非但不松开，反而伸手去抚摸人匀称的小腿。

“喂……！”

金硕珍可谓是因上次的办公室经历留下阴影了，闪躲着不愿让金泰亨触碰他，却还是被那人抚着后颈压倒在沙发上，温热的嘴唇贴在他的额头上。

人的轻吻落在他眼睫处，随后又转覆上他的嘴唇，只是浅尝辄止的亲吻，金硕珍发现这种感觉并不算太坏。

他与闵玧其只是商业性质婚礼，从未有过这般亲密的接触，金硕珍往常只把金泰亨当作小孩子来看，此刻他注意到人锋利的脸部轮廓，感受着落到颈间的细密亲吻，才意识到这孩子早已不是当初刚入娱乐圈的青涩少年了。

“我不是为了报复他们才帮你……”

金泰亨俯身，试图将人低喃听得更清楚些。

“什么？”

金硕珍的手臂搭在他的脖子上，三十岁的哥哥困倦时却像稚嫩的孩童般喜欢黏人，嘴唇反复张合着，金泰亨听不清人在讲些什么。

“……”

金硕珍酣睡的模样变得软乎乎的，完全不再是平日里精干的总裁形象，现在只是乖巧窝在他怀里的小仓鼠罢了。

他准备将人抱去卧室睡觉了，这时注意到人未关的手机屏幕，金硕珍刚才捧着手机打打删删许久，每当金泰亨想看他在写什么，那人便巧妙地避开了，金泰亨未忍住瞟了一眼手机界面显示的图像。

“你和那个金泰亨是真的？你喜欢他？”

发件人是闵玧其。

“离婚协议书过几天会寄到你那边，你不需要再和你那位情人遮遮掩掩了。”

“另外，我喜欢他，是真的，跟你们没有任何关系。”

“我在知道你们的事情之前就与他在一起了，不需要那些多余的愧疚，各自安好吧。”

是金硕珍的回信。

 

 

金泰亨的表情变得柔软起来，他将人的手机屏幕熄灭，在熟睡的人眉心烙下一吻，眼里的笑意几乎要溢出来。

 

 

 

（下）

 

 

金硕珍就这样以恢复单身的身份与金泰亨住在一起，小狼狗似乎比从前要更黏人些，甚至是在他准备食物时都要凑上来亲热一番。

“作为一个总裁都需要自己做饭的吗？”

金泰亨的下巴抵在他肩窝处，呼出的热气打在金硕珍的后颈上，令金硕珍下意识瑟缩着脖子，反被人揽着腰转过身来，捧着他的脸在嘴角处印了一吻。

“个人兴趣罢了，我可跟你这种无所事事的小年轻不一样。”

金泰亨被人佯装老成的模样逗笑，愈发将人搂紧了些，金硕珍与他额头相抵，恰好能看到人眼里的笑意。

“我们结婚以后，你什么都不需要做，我会赚钱养你的。”

金硕珍试图挣开紧箍在他腰上的手臂，却无论如何也推不开这只浑身蛮劲的小狼狗，听人话语又忍不住给人一记白眼。

这话说出口，不知道的人还以为这小狼狗才是金主，还要结婚？这个人脑子里到底装了些什么东西。

“松手。”

金硕珍轻拍着人手背，猝不及防被小狼狗捏了下颚，金泰亨的嘴唇便压上来了，舌尖舔弄着他的唇瓣，轻车熟路地撬开牙关，勾了他舌头与之交缠。

“……唔……别闹……”

金硕珍哪拗得过浑身蛮劲的小狼狗，眼前一阵眩晕，才意识到自己被人搂着腰抱起，后背贴着冰凉的冰箱柜，他胡乱地瞪着腿，诽谤人不顾时间地点的发情，也忧虑着锅中的饭菜。

金泰亨揽着人的双腿令其缠在自己腰上，亲吻的攻势愈发激烈了些，金硕珍只觉得呼吸都不大顺畅了，湿腻的津液顺着下巴滑入衣领，每每想要偏过头喘口气，都会被人掰着下巴承受更久的亲吻。

 

 

可想而知，金硕珍准备的晚餐最终喂了垃圾桶，金总裁也腰痛得躺在床上不愿动弹，反倒是吃饱喝足的小狼狗一脸餍足地搂着他说些腻歪的情话，尽管不习惯，但金硕珍好像并不讨厌金泰亨对他讲这些。

“我真的很喜欢你，不想以金主与被包养的关系与你相处，而是想要名正言顺地和你做情侣。”

“虽然我缺点很多，脾气也不好，但我会为了你努力改掉的，会宠着你惯着你，可不可以考虑一下我。”

“如果我们结婚的话，你想去哪里？”

“我以后不会再给你惹麻烦了……其实以前那样做也是为了引起你的注意力，让你多看看我而已。”

“我希望你能够重新定义一下我们的关系，我可以给你一个安定的未来。”

“阿珍……”

金硕珍假寐着，被金泰亨幼稚又真诚的话语惹得不住唇角上扬，小狼狗大概是以为他睡着了，偷偷地亲吻着他的后颈，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地喊着他。

“偷亲不懂得亲哪里吗？”

金泰亨略感惊异地盯着哥哥倏然睁开的黑亮眸子，挠着后颈的心虚模样显然与刚才发狠的小狼狗判若两人，令金硕珍不知该是喜是怒。

“我不是你的金主了。”

金硕珍仰着脖子在人唇角印下一吻，金泰亨因他突如其来的主动惊喜不已，同时脑子在也反应着他所说这句话的意义，呆怔的模样惹得金硕珍不由轻笑出声。

“是男朋友，还有未来的伴侣。”

金泰亨搂着人腰肢又是一记深吻，金硕珍被不知轻重的小狼狗啃得嘴角发红，假意恼火地推着人胸膛，却被金泰亨紧紧握住了手腕，他刚一抬眼，便与那双耀耀生辉的眸子对上了。

“我爱你，阿珍。”

给颗糖就兴奋成这个模样，果然是单纯又好哄的小狼狗呢。

 

 

某日，金硕珍正缩在被子里翻看着近日的新闻，关于他和金泰亨那条热搜依然独占鳌头，不少网民哀怨地发表评论，两大国民男神在一起谈恋爱，全网都要陷入失恋狂潮了。

“噗……”

刚从浴室走出还在擦着头发的金泰亨也凑到了金硕珍身边，自然地伸出手臂揽着他的肩膀往怀里带了些，目光投在手机屏幕上。

“在看什么？”

金硕珍基本免疫金泰亨突然的肢体接触了，甚至还下意识往人怀里钻了些，举着手机将上面的内容展示给人看。

“你的烂摊子。”

金泰亨尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，似乎才回想起他的所做作为，然而他很快就坦荡了，侧过头去亲吻人耳尖，如愿看得金硕珍耳朵逐渐变得通红。

“那我们就公开吧。”

“……？”

直至金硕珍被金泰亨抚摸着腰部放倒在床上，人舔吻着他的唇舌时，他还在思考这个问题。

这算是反客为主吗……？

 

 

金影帝与金总裁公开恋情的消息彻底点燃了整个网络，这次是彻底的全民失恋了。

金泰亨与金硕珍牵着手于公众前露面，闪光灯晃得金硕珍难免不适，旁边的金泰亨则体贴地用手掌挡在人眼前，颇具安抚意味地将他的指尖包裹于掌中。

“感谢各位对我的喜爱，但我也希望大家不要为我和我的爱人造成困扰，我们很相爱，所以网络上一些恶语我们也不会在乎。”

“我们在一起，很幸福。”

“对于结束演艺生涯这件事情，我很抱歉，但我想要给他足够的安全感，能够省出更多时间来陪伴他。”

“感谢。”

金硕珍他站在人身侧安静地听完了这段话，末了他转过头看着金泰亨侧脸，少年稚气已完全褪去，只剩下成熟男人的担当。

是他的小狼狗啊。

 

 

“听我说……泰亨，我也是个大男人，没必要这样。”

金硕珍无语地瞧着拖了两个沉重的行李箱的金泰亨，头痛似地揉着眉心，伸手想替人分担一些，那人倒自觉，直接腾了只手过来牵着他的。

“我的阿珍什么都不需要做，牵好我就可以了。”

小狼狗最近对于这些肉麻的情话愈发得心应手了，金硕珍也拿他无辙，只是偶尔也会被羞得耳尖泛红，然而不管他如何回答，最终结果当然还是被无赖的人揽着腰猛亲一顿。

“想好下一站去哪里了吗？”

把公司的摊子留给海归回国的弟弟处理，金硕珍便心安理得地答应了金泰亨环球旅行的提议，几乎已经是伴侣度蜜月的氛围了。

“去你心里。”

金泰亨将人的手指包裹于掌间，同款对戒昭示着他对金硕珍的所有权，相貌出众的两位亚洲男士走在一起，引得不少欧美姑娘都频频观望。

“以前就没发现小狼狗这么会讲情话？”

金硕珍另一只手则替金泰亨整理着人刚染回黑色的发丝，小狼狗眯着眼笑起来，似是只被主人奖赏的大型犬般。

“因为喜欢阿珍好久了，所以想说的话也忍了很久。”

 

 

幸好在年轻的时候遇见你愿意包容我一切冲动与无理的你，幸好孤注一掷后没有因为误解与你错过。

 

 

END.


End file.
